Space
by oxHeatherRizxo
Summary: Jess feels she is taking up Nick's space, when Abby steals all of hers
1. Chapter 1

"Nickkk..." Jess moaned very loud and audible.

"Jess, I love you." He whispered into her here, right before nibbling down on her earlobe.

With the combination of the water trickling down there backs and Jess' legs wrapped around Nick's waist it was easy for both of them to release...almost.

"Hey are you guys done in there yet? Some other people need to use that thing." Abby yelled walking into the bathroom.

Jess jumped down from Nick and rested her head on his chest while letting out a disgruntled sigh.

"Oh and by the way, mom called and wants a full explanation on why you let me miss my flight back to Portland." Abby said while turning on the water to brush her teeth, leaving Nick and Jess with freezing water.

"Agh! Cold, cold!" Nick let out his screams, while Jess just stood annoyed and unsatisfied.

"Oh, oh! Sorry! Or maybe not..." Abby turned on the water once more and the couple leapt out of the way, trying so hard to let the water go into a different path, away from themselves.

Jess reached behind Nick to turn off the water and then reached out to grab her towel, but Nick caught her arm and brought her back in for another kiss, pleading to make her stay.

Abby once again interrupted them, "Come on guys, can't stay in there forever."

Jess let out a frustrated almost growl, grabbed her towel and went straight out of the bathroom . She just wanted to be alone, but of course because of Abby she had to once again travel into Nick's room instead of her own. She felt like an intruder. Nick never got space or even sleep. But Jess also had nowhere else to go.

Nick quickly wrapped his waist in his towel and followed right after Jess to his room. "Jess, I'm sorry about..." Nick trailed off he actually didn't know what to be sorry for. "Actually, I'm not. You really can't be angry at me right now."

"Nick I'm not mad at you, I'm just...frustrated." Jess let out a long sigh, she was so fragile and her eyes started to have a tinge of red and water in them.

Nick went to the other side of her room, caressing his girlfriend's face with his palm and thumb starting to wipe away the clear, wet pain from her eyes. Now Nick actually was sorry, feeling like his annoyed tone was the reason those tears began to fall. "Jess..." He said planting a kiss on her forehead, "...listen Abby will be gone soon and everything around here will go back to normal."

"Will it?" Jess looked up into his eyes, "I mean I want her gone yesterday, everyone's starting to get annoyed with her, I have no place to go, I mean, it's just so...messy."

"Jess, what do you mean you have nowhere to go, nobody's like kicking you out."

"That's not what I mean Nick. I don't even have a room right now, and I just feel like I'm taking over all your space and Abby is taking over all of mine." Jess didn't realize how much her words hurt Nick. He liked having her in his room, he felt disappointed to know she hadn't felt the same. That she was actually the one in desperate need of space, he was planning on asking her to stay there with him when Abby left.

"Oh." That's all Nick could say. All his hopes were shattered. Jess could see in his eyes he looked disappointed and actually sad but didn't know why.

"Nick, did I...say something? Do something?" She was unsure of what just happened within him.

Nick shook his head, "No...no, everything's great. Just gonna go, um...do something." He said as he walked out of his own room, still clothed only by a towel around his waist. Now he actually needed, unwanted space.

"Nick, wait? What did I say?" She asked chasing after him.

"Jess, it's fine. Everything is fine." He said with a fake smile and trying his best reassuring, calming voice that Jess didn't buy at all.

"Seriously, can you just tell me what's wrong?!" Jess was almost screaming, she didn't have time to play this stupid back and forth game.

He let out a sigh, feeling defeated and was about to tell her all his secret plans when yet another roommate interrupted.

"Hey guys, wanna watch a game with me?" Coach asked not sensing the situation he continued, "You know, 'after' you both put on real clothes."

"Coach, were kind of in the middle of-" Jess began, but Nick soon silenced her.

"I'd love to." Nick said, quickly turning on his heel to get dressed.

He had forgotten that Jess also needed to clothe herself and a lot of her usual dresses, shirts, and jeans were in his room. Even quite a few pairs of flats made their way to his room. So sure enough, there she was.

"What the hell was that?" Jess yelled at him, while he faked a confused face. "We clearly aren't done talking."

"Jess it's nothing, I'll get over it." Nick said trying to reassure his now, far from pissed off girlfriend.

"But that's the point, Nick. What is there to get over?" Jess was still angry, but tried to remain calm, patient and most of all sincere. She really wanted to know what was on Nick's mind and figured yelling wouldn't help her much in getting there.

"It's stupid, it was just an idea I had." Nick finally looked at her eyes for the first time since they both walked into his room. "But clearly you aren't on the same page, so yeah I don't want to say because when I do I'll wanna take it back."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" Nick wasn't faking it this time, he really was confused about her question. What was she talking about? He couldn't tell her, he didn't want to become disappointed by what she had to say back. Why was she almost giving himself hope? Didn't she know how easily it was for him to tell her everything? How he could never be dishonest, or keep anything from her.

"Nick, you have no idea what I'll say or how I'll respond." She was right, when he kissed her he wasn't expecting to be kissed back. When he came home after Jess seeing him with Shane, he wasn't expecting her confession or the intense make out session that soon followed. And everything else that was apart of their love story, he truly didn't think that was the way things would go. Their first night, their trip, when she said yes to 'doing it in the teacher's lounge', burning her finger to prove a point, how they had made it a month, how they still never let anything come between them, he could go on and on reflecting back on their endless and eternal love. Wait did he really just think that?

"You still there?" While Nick was stuck in memory lane, Jess had just watched him waiting for any kind of reply.

Dammit Miller! You have to stop thinking, don't think about it. "Jess I love you, everything about you, everything that makes you you. Your friends, our friends, your clothes, your clothes in my dressers and closet, your love, our love...your room...our room?"

Jess picked up on the questioning tone, "Are you asking me to move in with you, Miller?" She asked with a smile, Nick was just so cute.

"Well that depends do you want to?" He nervously smiled back.

Jess walked the short distance between them and placed a kiss on Nick's lips, letting her towel fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice: Title Change(Moving In-Space)**

"So that's a yes, right?" He tried to make his voice sound normal but his words were still sounded deep and low, resembling a growl with a tinge of sex in it.

"Yes! Yeah, of course. Why would you ever think I'd say no?" She was eager and excited to move in and she didn't care that it was obvious.

"I don't know, maybe because you were saying all that stuff about space?" He was still curious about that. Would she just get sick of him one day? Feeling like he was just too close, that their relationship was too fast?

"Nick, I only meant that towards Abby. She still has all my things in there and she can't stay here forever, but it already feels like she plans to...Nick, I love you, I could never feel like I needed space from you. It's just all so complicated with my sister here." The only time she made eye contact with him the whole time shed been talking was when she told him she loved him. The rest of the time her head rested on his chest, playing with the hair there.

Nick knew the reason for not letting him see those beautiful blues, was because they were on the verge of tears. Talking about her sister would make her like this. So, Nick just hugged her closer because now he knew. Their should never be space between them.

"Knock, knock." Abby, of course.

He knew Jess just wasn't ready for whatever she had to say, so Nick answered. "Yes?"

"Just thought Jess would wanna know I'm leaving." With that Jess sprung up from bed, trying to find her robe. She heard a whistle and looked to Nick who was pointing at his desk. "Oh, right!" Jess said to no one but herself.

Once her robe was tied and she was about to open the door a mix of everything shot through her. In her head she felt worry, what if she was going to live with someone who was just a loser, a one night stand that she'd be living with. In her body she felt excitement, excitement that her and Nick wouldn't be interrupted...as much, they still lived with Coach and Winston. And in her heart, she felt love and that made her almost depressed that her only sibling was leaving. They may fight, and Jess might get pissed off, but they're sisters and they love each other.

"Knock, knock." Abby once again rung, this time not only with her voice but an audible knock.

Jess finally opened the door.

"You're leaving?" Jess said with a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah got bored of this place, and it's a little crammed. I'm ditching it for next door." Abby said with a bored tone, exaggerated eye roll, and began to play with the nails on her fingers.

"Next door? As in Schmidt, next door? You're moving in with him?" Jess didn't really care too much about her living with the old loft roommate, considering he was just across the hall it was just a shock.

"Yep, six pack over there asked me if I wanted to stay with him since apparently he's really lonely." Jess was starting to like this idea. She still got to see her sister and spend time with her but wouldn't have to worry about her going through and stealing some of hers and the guys stuff.

"Well, I think that that's a great idea since you'll only be across the hall and I get my room back. I'm proud of you Abs, moving out and all now you just need a job." Jess smiled, she was excited for the new arrangement.

"Yeah, whose gonna hire me?" Jess thought back to the few months where she had lost her job.

"The Casserole Shanty is always desperate for workers." Jess with a cock of the eyebrow. "Just something to think about if you really plan on staying here, bye I'll see you later when you're all moved into Schmidt's place." Jess turned on her heel finally ready to get back to her boyfriend.

Once inside Nick's room she jumped on his bed with an excited smile, "She's moving out!" Jess said right before she started to squeal.

"Yeah, I heard." Nick lacked the excitement Jess was trying to share.

"Nick?" What now? Jess thought they were supposed to be freakin' having celebratory sex.

"Hmm?" He always had to make this hard for her.

"Can you just stop with the playing dumb act for five seconds, Why aren't you happy?!" Jess was frustrated but like always she eased her voice back to polite in a second, "Now there's no more Abby."

"Because Jess, like I said I heard!" As Jess' voice went from angry to compassionate, Nick's went from anger to sorrow. "I heard how you couldn't wait to get your room back and now you finally can."

"Nick that's not what I meant. I agreed to move in with you and I plan to, just not this very second. I obviously need a few days to throw away something's and put others in a storage locker, I also wouldn't mind some time in between those things to be able to relax without worrying about them. It takes a lot of work...and time." Jess was denying it to herself as well as Nick, she wouldn't say the one thing she truly needed and that was space. She hadn't realized she missed it until she got the chance to get it back.

"You ever notice, Jess that every time we take a step forward we move two back." He said while looking down at his hands. He knew he wasn't going to cry but he wouldn't take the chance of letting her see him the pain she caused him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess' heart slowly started to break.

"I don't..." Now he had to look at her so she would know, this time he wasn't playing dumb. He had no idea what he was saying "I don't know. Maybe I'm just in the mood to fight or something. I'm sorry."

"Nick, you can't just-"

"-Drop it Jess!" He didn't mean to yell, he just didn't want this right now. He shouldn't of said anything.

Jess was so quick to leave his room and go into her's because now without Abby there, she could. If Nick wanted her to drop it, then she would. She would drop their entire relationship if he couldn't be honest with her. Without truly revealing feelings is it actually a commitment? But she had just done the same to him, hadn't she? Wasn't she the one not admitting her craved space.

While leaving his room she slammed the door closed and she did the same to her own, before hitting her head to the pillow and letting herself cry.

"Jess...wait!" Nick yelled as he tugged on pants and shirt.

He knocked on her door for half a second but knew she wouldn't answer, so he let himself in. "I'm sorry that I yelled." He said as he took a seat at the edge of her bed and put a hand on her leg.

"Well that wasn't great either, but do you really think that's what upset me?" Jess said as she began to sit up.

He looked down at his hands, he didn't have words but he had to say something. "Jess, I didn't mean what I said. It's just when you said that you needed time, we both know what you were really asking for and that hurt."

"Nick, it's not like I was doing it intentionally. I just like having my room...it's clean, it's colorful. It's been where I've lived for over two years and I've really made it me." She offered a tiny smile to him as he looked up at her, hoping he'd understand where she was coming from.

He smiled back, "I think I have an idea." Jess turned her head suddenly very interested, her face etched with curiosity begging him to continue. "Let me move in."

"What?" It was such a simple solution that she'd be more than okay with. She realized it was never about space, it was about being attached. She didn't want to leave the world she had been able to create within the space.

"You want to keep your room, I wanna be able to share that with you." He moved to kiss her, when their lips met they both knew it was a yes from Jess but when the kiss ended and their foreheads rested against each other's he still needed a verbal agreement from her, "Say yes."

"Yes! Of course." She leaned in to kiss him. As she wound her hands around his neck, her fingers pulled at his hair. She forced him on top of her and wrapped her legs up around his waist, never breaking their shared kiss, in their newly shared room.

The only time they broke the kiss was when clothes were being slowly peeled off or when Nick said, "I love you, Jessica Day."

Jess opened her eyes to see him staring right back. Her hands came up from lightly scratching his back to lay on his face. One laid on his cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth right under his eye. Her other had only touched his face for a second before diving into his hair. It all felt so intense, it was gentle and beautiful. "I love you too, Nicholas Miller." She brought her head up as he moved his down to plant an everlasting kiss on each other's lips.

Nick felt so lucky he was able to do this, not just have sex with her but to share a room with her, admit his love for her, to kiss her, to stare down at her below him, to touch her, to feel her, to hold her. He thought back to how she said yes, he wondered if she'd say that to a different question their future had to have held. Even if that weren't for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jess, what are your thoughts on..." Nick practiced in front of his mirror, it wasn't like he was proposing to Jess or anything but he wanted to bring up the topic and have a discussion about it. When does she picture getting married in her life and when she does picture it, does she see him as the person she'll be married to? Can she see anything after that? Kids? A house?

He'd been fighting with himself all week when he started to think about what their future together held. If he did propose one day would she say yes? Would even have the guts to do it in the first place? Would she turn him down and never talk to him again, if he made just one thing over the line stupid or crazy insane?

"Jess had to have noticed that you're a total screw up by now, she would never want to marry you!" Nick fought with himself pacing the room, he'd been like this for the past 7 days. He'd have to talk with her soon, meaning like now before he went full on crazy.

"Knock, knock. I'm home." Jess cracked open the door a little and peeked her head in, letting her hair fall a little in front of her face.

"Jess why do you still knock? You know this has always been your room." Nick was still standing, using his ranks to gesture around her own room.

"Well, not anymore. It's ours now and I just wanna make sure you have a little time to yourself." Jess said as they both took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Trust me, I am getting more than enough space and it's driving me crazy!" Jess had been working later this week since it was 'Hell Week' for the drama club at her school.

"I know, I'm sorry but I promise there will be no more ridiculous plays or musicals for the rest of the year. I literally have no idea how I'm gonna handle helping out with that end of the school year dance in a few weeks." Jess groaned, reaching up her hand to run her neck.

Nick slid back on the bed, till his back hit the wall. "C'mere." Nick waved his hand back and forth, gesturing Jess to get closer until her back hit Nick's chest. He moved her hair to the right side of her neck, so he could kiss the left. Then he tucked his head into her shoulder for a second before moving his lips up to meet her ear, "I have to ask you something."

"Mmm..." She hummed with her eyes closed and her neck craned upward hoping he'd kiss her there again. He took the hint and left a long, nice, wet kiss there before moving his head to leave another sexy kiss on the other side of her neck. His scruff left her neck a little red but Jess loved it, the feel of it made him so manly compared to her smooth, cool, and very feminine skin.

"Future?" He whispered into her right ear. That's all he could say, he was praying she would bring up marriage from there.

She turned to look at him and rested her hand on his face. "You."

"Yeah?" Nick questioned, trying to fight the smile that was threatening to show.

Jess nodded, "Of course."

"What about...?" Nick trailed off begging her with his eyes that were searching her own. Hoping she'd catch on, instead of making him risk this embarrassment.

"Marriage?" Jess knew she wanted to be with him, she thought he'd known.

Nick just stared at her, wanting for her to continue. He was to afraid of saying the wrong thing, the last thing he wanted was to scare her off.

"Nick, I...I can't picture what even a day without you would do to me. I love you and wanna be with you." She got shy and started to stare down at her hands. "Forever." She added after a tiny pause. Now she was the one who feared losing him to just discussing something so intimate.

Now Nick had a huge plastered on his face. This was it, there would never be anyone else. He knew now that everyday for the rest of his life she would be the the first person he'd see when opening his eyes in the morning and also the person he'd head off to bed with at night. There'd never be any other people to share kisses or sex with. It would be them forever and no one else.

"Me too. To all of it. Everything...I um, I mean. I just miss you when were away from each other for more than a few minutes. I love you too and whenever I picture my future, it's always you. No matter what I'm thinking about, you're the one who will forever be by my side. Whether I think about big things like our wedding day or small things like date night." Nick looked down at his hands, he felt so relieved to be getting this all out after holding it in for what felt like an eternity. "It's always, Jess. It's always been you."

Jess was starting to tear up so before she went into fall on sobbing she rushed in to kiss him, turning her completely turned around now on her knees there rubbing against Nick /there/ as she captured his head and hair with both hands. Pulling herself backwards so he would be on top of her.

"Our wedding?" Her eyes fluttered open so she could see if his eyes would match whatever his lips were going to say.

"Yeah, our wedding...our house, our children. Our everything, just like the way you are my everything." As Nick was talking about it, he knew it was too soon but he really wanted to step further into his journey with Jess. "Jess let's get an apartment."

"What?"Jess thought they were talking about there future, to hear Nick say this now was crazy.

"An apartment or even a house, I know that you just moved in and it's great here but just talking about our future makes me so excited for it." Nick was eager to really make Jess his and to make himself truly hers.

"Nick think about what you're saying right now, you're just bored. What happens when we do get a place together, then you're just going to want to get married right away and start making kids." Of course Jess wanted all those things but wasn't sure Nick really meant it.

"What's wrong with that?" 'Come on Jess! Go with it, I want you! Forever.' He added in his thoughts.

"I just want to make to make sure your doing this for the right reasons." 'Please, I hope you're doing them for the right ones 'cause I want to jump into this too.' Jess added internally.

"Jess I'm asking this of you because I love you. Move in with me...again." Nick smiled down at her.

"Okay." Jess bit down on her bottom lip, too shy to show her perfect smile.

"Okay? Like yes to it all starting with getting our own place, okay?" Nick wanted this so bad, for so long and now it's here. Now he's living it.

"Yes. Yes! Of course, I want it all I just wanted to make sure. I mean, are you sure?" Jess was pleading in her mind for him to say yes, luckily she didn't have to plead very long.

"Hell yeah I'm sure, just one thing. House, apartment, condo?" He was fine with anything she'd say as long as he got to be with her.

"Well, apartments and condos are kind of crowded don't you think?" She knew it was expensive but a house just felt right.

"So a house?" This was real, Nick had to pinch himself to make sure.

"Listen I know it's expensive but ever since I started my new job I realized his important it is to save money, so I have a few thousand put away I can totally cover it. I just think that's what I really want. Moving forward and all. The house with picket fence, the tree house and tire swing, a dog, window shutters. Not that I'm really sure I want that all but it is what people usually say." They were both crazy for each other and Jess would do anything for him.

Nick her ramble about the house. It made him happy to hear about the tree house and tire swing, since she was obviously implying children but it made him frustrated to hear about the money part of it all. "No, no I'm not letting you pay for our house!" Nick didn't know how but he would support his girl, not the other way around. He hated when she even offered to pay half for dinner when he'd take her out, he'd never let her put all of her money into their future. Half might be helpful but still he was the man and she was the woman. It wasn't about pride, if was about wanting to take care of her.

"How? Nick, it's fine really."

"I'll sleep on it. Find some way." Nick rolled off of her, his high came crashing down.

"Nick, don't be mad or upset or whatever. I can do this, don't let your ego get in the way." Jess leaned over Nick, who had phis back towards her.

"I said I'll sleep on it." He mumbled, with his eyes squeezed closed.

"I love you." Jess said as she reached over him to turn the light off and left a kiss on his stubble covered cheek.

Nick sighed, "Sorry I snapped for a second, I love you too Jess."

He turned over and placed a kiss on her lips before she moved her back towards him so they could spoon in themselves to sleep. Jess whispered before falling asleep, "Don't worry we'll make it work. We always do."

"I know. We do and we will. Goodnight m'lady." Nick whispered back against her neck before digging his head further into bed strawberry scented hair.

Jess loved the feel of his scruff all over her cheek and neck it put her right to sleep, "Goodnight to you too."


End file.
